


Your favourite flower

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Holding hands is super intimate okay, Totally a reason to buy out all of her hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Kaz finds Inej years before, and he can't pay her indenture yet. He trains her before they get to the Slat, and he books out a lot of her time, just to teach her how to do things.There might be *gasp* hand holding.





	Your favourite flower

**Author's Note:**

> Some sort of AU where Inej has only just been brought to the Menagerie, when Kaz goes to I dunno, poke around, and he can't get her out yet. Also he might just be falling in love? Who knows honestly.
> 
> I don't know, it's been floating around in my head. There might be a different version where Jordie is alive too. Haven't really thought about that one yet.

Jesper had suggested it first, a giant grin across his face. There was a new girl at the Menagerie, and there was a big fuss about selling her first time. He'd been half listening, aware that Jesper knew he'd never taken anyone into his bed. Ever.

"I can go with you, if you're nervous?" Jesper smirked at Kaz, before his cane came within inches of smacking his wrist. Jesper shrugged, and left him alone.

Much later, he was at the auction. He didn't know why. The mask he'd slipped on was stuffy and he was terrified. What was he going to do if he won?

A slender hand slipped into his gloved one, and he stiffened. No one _ever_ snuck up on him. 

"I can help you." She said in broken Kerch. Kaz turned to look at her, but her hand slipped from his, and he couldn't see her anywhere. He thought he glimpsed her dark hair, but then Tante Heleen was starting the auction. She grabbed the wrist of a young Suli girl, and started the beginning bid.

She was shrinking in on herself, and looked like she was going to disappear, he pulled off his mask, and fought the bidders through, dragging the price past what anyone else could possibly have. 

A slow clapping sounded, as Pekka Rollins stepped out of the crowd, and whispered something to Tante Heleen. She concluded the bidding then.

A look of understanding passed between Kaz and the Suli girl, Rollins had outbid him. 

"Better luck next time, Brekker." Rollins smirked as he pulled the terrified looking girl out of the room.


End file.
